The New War
by Onyxonshine
Summary: After the fall of all the leader Dark guilds, a new dark guild rises but they are different from the others. What do they want and what will happen in the future in Earthland! Enjoy! Warning for future lemon and gruesome chapters!
1. Crow Anchor

There was a new dark guild that was just recently formed after the fall of the previous leading dark guilds of Grimoire Heart, Orecion Seis, Tartaros and Avatar. There was now a new guild that not only had a leading for all the dark guilds. This new dark guild was called Crow Anchor.

Crow Anchor was a large guild and had soldiers like Tartaros and Grimiore Heart did. The dark guild had three main members that was the strength of the whole guild. Three commander mages and the guild master. The guild master was Phayo, he had ghostly pale skin and silver spiky hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a black butler like suit that had a long tail. He had the crest of his guild on his back and dark eyes.

Under him was his best members of the guild Crymson, Rexmond and Seikage.

Crymson had dark skin and messy black hair that hung to his mid back. He had red eyes and two bangs of hair that framed his face hanging to his chest. He wore a black scarf around his neck and he wore black hakama pants with a red cloth belt tied around his waist. He wore red armbands that were from his wrists to his biceps. He wore red toed black boots that reached up to his calves. He had a steel hoop that was strapped to his back.

Seikage wore a wore a mask that was black on the right and white on the left. Like a reflection both sides of his mask had a face designed to show a saw expression. He wore a black hoodie with a black and white striped scarf around his neck. He wore black gloves, black pants and white shoes.

Rexmond had light tanned skin and yellow eyes. He had black hair that was spiky going backward hanging at his shoulders. He wore a no sleeve black hoodie that was buttoned to his stomach leaving the rest of the hoodie to hang to his knees. He wore black baggy pants along with black gloves and black boots.

All three of them were in the office meeting with Phayto who was just laughing to himself about something. He just looked at his best male trio then spoke.

"I want you three to name the two guilds that took out Tartaros and Avatar."

Seikage spoke.

"Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

Rexmond looked at his master.

"Wasn't it only three members from Sabertooth?"

Crymson looked at him.

"Yes, but they were from that guild."

Phayto nodded.

"Yes and now I want those two guilds to be at the mercy of Crow Anchor! We are not human, demon, or spirit. We are the soul race that will put an end to them!"

All three members nodded then Phayto looked at them.

"I want you three to each go to the land of Fiore and see what the power rate is of them. Fairy Tail isn't a problem since they are no more."

Seikage shook his head.

"No Master, it would appear that the Fairy Tail guild is being revived."

"Well then in that case, change of plan. Hunt down all of the guild's strongest members and bring them here. Once each of them are here have their magic sealed off then we'll see what they are worth, if they aren't much value we'll just kill them."

All three wizards nodded then left out of their guild to the land of Fiore.

As they were in the air heading for land Crymson called out.

"Who's going where?"

Rexmond replied.

"Sabertooth."

Seikage answered as well.

"Mermaid Heel."

With that all three of them split up and went their ways.

**AN: There is Chapter one of the new war! Sorry for a short intro but I hope that it was a good chapter for you all, Bye!**


	2. Gathering

In Magnolia city the Sabertooth guild was doing their normal day routine. People were on quests, swimming in the pool and others were training. Sting was in his guild master office doing paperwork but then he stopped when he picked up a new scent that made feel uneasy about something.

He stood up and left out of his office. He looked ahead at the guild hall and saw that everything was normal in there then he walked on ahead to go outside and not too far in distance he saw Rexmond walking towards the guild.

"Who are you?"

Rexmond stopped and looked at him.

"I am Rexmond of Crow Anchor."

Sting blinked.

"Crow Anchor? Is that a dark guild?"

"Not just any dark guild, we're the leader of all dark guilds."

Rexmond looked past Sting when he saw Minerva and Rogue coming out to assist Sting. When they joined him Rogue glared at Rexmond.

"Get out of here."

Rexmond just pointed at them in question.

"Are you three the strongest of your guild?"

Sting glared at him.

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"I have to take you back with me to my guild, if you come nicely I won't harm your guild."

Sting charged at him first followed by Rogue.

"Like hell you will!"

"Wait! Don't tou-"

Sting hooked him in the jaw and Rogue kicked Rexmond. After a few more hits the Twin dragons backed off and looked at Rexmond who was on the ground beat up.

"You taking us back to your leader dark guild, what a joke."

Just then Rexmond got up and dusted himself off as he spoke.

"You know there are times when listening to someone just might save your life."

Rogue frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rexmond pointed at them.

"Look at your limbs that you two touched me with."

The Twin dragons looked at their limbs and saw that their limbs were nothing more than skeletons. Minerva had saw that as well and just like the Twin dragons she was in shock. Orga and Rufus had came out and they saw what was going on then Rufus spoke.

"I have never seen such a magic before."

Orga got his black lightning ready and Rexmond looked at him motioning him to stop.

"Don't do it, you won't like the result."

Orga smirked.

"Watch me!"

He released a lightning blast only to get the same force as Rexmond. When the smoke cleared Rexmond shook his head.

"I tried to warn you."

The Sabertooth team looked at Orga only to see that his right side was burned badly then they all looked at Rexmond with Lector talking.

"What kind of wizard are you?!"

Rexmond gave a smile as he answered.

"I'm a member of the Soul bloodline. I am not human, demon or spirit. Since I use Soul Guardian magic, anyone who touches me without permission will lose themselves until their either die or if I give them their life back."

The Sabertooth team took a step back and Rexmond smiled wickedly at them as his eyes gleamed.

"So I will say this one more time, if you come nicely I won't harm your guild."

Sting was in huge hesitation then he closed his eyes and clenched his now skeleton hands.

"Alright, we'll go but only if you promise not to touch our friends."

"I promise, pinkie promise."

With that Rexmond kicked the air and a shockwave hit the Sabertooth team as they all passed out.

Rexmond used his magic to lift them into the air and headed back to his guild.

'At least I won't have to kill their guild members. Wait he called them friends, what's a friend?'

**With Seikage**

Seikage had entered into Mermaid Heel and was soon in the middle of a huge gathering of the women in the guild. He just looked ahead at the strongest wizard who was Kagura.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Mermaid Heel?"

Seikage just looked at her.

"I was sent here on a mission to gather any strong wizard of the main guild of Fiore."

Kagura frowned at him.

"I will say this only once, leave this guild while you still breathe."

"You humans are amusing..."

Without another word to be said it just became sudden darkness in the guild but the women were screaming as they were getting beaten. When it had gotten quiet the guild was lit up and Kagura was in shock to see that her guildmates were all beaten. She looked around the guild hall to see that Seikage was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?! Come out now!"

The next thing Kagura knew was she was hit with her own sword and crashed into a wall. Before she could get to her feet her sword that was still sheathed was placed at her collarbone keeping her where she was and she opened one eye to see Seikage looking at her through his black and white mask.

"What magic was that?"

"Just as my name is Spirit and Shadow, I have the power to make an Eclipse anytime I wish. Now from the looks of things, you are the only one who is still standing after a couple hits from me. I shall take you back to my guild since you are gifted."

"I refuse!"

"Do you really?"

Just then a black hole formed in the ceiling and Kagura was in shock as her guildmates slowly began to rise up.

"No! Stop!"

"Then come to my guild."

Kagura looked at him then at her guildmates and closed her eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll go. Just leave them alone."

"Alright, rest now."

Everything went black for Kagura then Seikage picked her up dispelling the black hole and left out of the guild.

**AN: There is Chapter 2! Erza will be in the next chapter. I promise I'll make these chapters longer in the future and make them better in the action and there will be a lemon in the future chapters bye!**


	3. Captured

For Crymson he was in the mountains because he had picked up the scent of a dragon slayer in the mountains. He didn't really care about much but he was informed that out of all the guild in the land of Fiore, only two guilds had dragon slayers. He was aware that Rexmond had taken care of Sabertooth so the other guild that had dragons slayers was Fairy Tail.

He soon stopped on a cliff only to see a group of wizards and just like he had heard, the group of wizards were from the Fairy Tail guild. He just looked at them then crossed his arms as he spoke.

"So you're all from that guild known as Fairy Tail, the rumors were true after all."

Natsu turned around to face him.

"Yeah that's right, and who are you?!"

"I am Crymson and I'm here to take you wizards back to my guild."

Lucy frowned at him.

"And what guild would that be?"

"Crow Anchor."

Gray blinked.

"Crow Anchor? As in the new leading dark guild?"

Crymson frowned when he saw Gray who was a former member of Avatar.

"How pathetic, you were a member of that guild and you joined them instead."

Natsu had flames coating his hands as he called out.

"Shut up! Gray is still a member of Fairy Tail!"

Crymson took the steel hoop of his back and looked at them.

"In that case, let's fight. If I find that any of you are worthy I will spare your lives."

Natsu smiled.

"I'm burning up!"

Natsu and Gray charged at Crymson as the same time to get a hit on him but Crymson side stepped every move they made. After a while Crymson jumped into the air and looked up to see Wendy in the air to attack him.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

Crymson wasn't fazed as he used his steel hoop and deflected the attack for it to his Natsu and Gray who were hit instead. Lucy summoned Leo who charged at him but Crymson trapped Leo in his steel hoop then and flung him into Wendy and Carla.

Gray and Natsu got their feet then glared at Crymson who was standing on his steel hoop that was floating in the air.

"What's with this guy?"

"I never heard of him before and what kind of weapon is that?"

Just then Crymson picked up a new scent and used his steel hop to deflect three swords that were fired at him. He looked ahead to see who it was then everyone saw that it was Erza who had arrived.

Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor and was glaring at Crymson who just looked at her.

"So you're with them, that's fine."

Erza summoned a sword and charged at him. As they were clashing steel the others of the team put their magic together for a strong attack. As for Crymson he was too busy clashing with Erza and was impressed by her.

"Wow, I had no idea that a human woman such as yourself will be this talented with a sword against me."

"..."

Just then Erza jumped back summoning a wheel of swords then calling out.

"Take this!"

With that being the cue all of their attacks were launched at Crymson. After the explosion Natsu smiled in victory.

"We got him!"

"**SOLAR INFERNO!"**

From out of nowhere a large blaze was fired at them and Natsu wasn't able to eat the flames. After everything and everyone was hit with the blaze they all hit the ground.

Erza struggled to look up to see that there was a ring of fire that was being held by Crymson who was looking at them with flames all over the place then she passed out from the heat and Crymson spoke.

"Since you fairies caused me to use my power, I will take you all to my guild."

He strapped his hoop onto his back then used his flames to carrying them all.

**{At the guild of Crow Anchor}**

Phayto was pleased to hear the results from his three best members that he laughed about what the wizards could do.

"I am impressed on what those female wizards can do. In fact, the main three I want to make into one of us are the Titania, Kagura and Minerva. Those three alone are the strongest female wizards in all of Fiore."

Rexmond looked at him.

"What do you want us to do with them, Master?"

"First we're going to inject all of the wizards with a magic seal then have them separated. Make sure to have the three I selected in the torture chamber. I want them to be broken so that they will join us."

Crymson just looked at him.

"Master, how will we break these humans?"

"We're just going to torture them. So go take them away to be tortured."

Siekage spoke.

"How should we get this process stared on these humans?"

Phayto's smile became a wicked one as he looked at them.

"Oh, that's right. You three never seen a female human before until now. In that case this may be the best way to learn the female human body in a torturing way. When you get to the chambers, strip them then after that inject the magic seal into them and them chain their hands up."

All three of them nodded then took Erza, Kagura and Minerva to the torture chamber.

When they got there they did as they were ordered. They stripped, injected the magic seal and chained the strongest female wizard trio. After doing so Rexmond couldn't help but blush at the fact that he thought Minerva was beautiful and that her body was perfect. The same could be said about his comrades. Crymson was fascinated by Erza's hair because of how red it was and Seikage liked Kagura's features as well.

All three of them were blushing deeply since they were staring at all three women who were naked and passed out. All three guys turned their backs only to see that Phayto had came into the chamber.

"I see that you three have seen their vulnerable bodies, and believe me a man loves having a female's body on him. So if they manage to last through the torturing time that they are in here then their bodies will be yours."

All three of them just stared at him in confusion then Phayto went to them.

"First we're going to question them whether or not they want to join this guild. If they refuse start torturing them and convince them that their guild mates are dead."

Rexmond blinked.

"Isn't that too much?"

"They're not dead, yet."

"Yes sir."

"Go get the machines ready because I'm going to have the soldiers torture them in different chambers."

Crymson narrowed a brow.

"What kind of torture?"

Phayto looked at the three passed out naked women.

"Just beatings and water torture. If they end up refusing then I'll just make them into slaves."

With that he left and his three strongest members took the naked women to different chambers.

**AN: Hello! Thank you all for reading this chapter! I will be updating two chapters at a time with this story, Bye!**


	4. The torture begins

Erza woke up first to find herself in a stone walled room with her hands chained above her head. She saw that she was naked and standing before her was Phayto who was smiling at her.

"You woke up faster than I thought you would, you are indeed Erza Scarlet."

"Who are you? Where are my friends?"

"I am the guild master of Crow Anchor. No need to be all energetic about this. As for your friends they are alive but their lives will be based on your answer so I would think carefully if I were you."

"..."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who I'm going to question today. There are two others, I'm sure you know who Minerva and Kagura are."

Erza's eyes was in shock as she struggled in her chains.

"What do you want us for?!"

"Simple I want you three to join my guild and assist my strongest members in enlarging their bloodline."

"Enlarging their bloodline?"

"Yes. You see the Soul bloodline isn't from Earthland, in fact no one knows where it came from but they're the only ones that are around. So you and your two friends that are female will have what they need to enlarge their bloodline."

Erza frowned at him.

"I'm not going to do it!"

"I was only telling you nicely but just so you know, you will be having to do it at some point."

"..."

"And also, I wonder how long your guild remains will last. If they stay in this non human without their use of magic too long they could die, so all of the lives in your guild is in your hands."

Erza was in shock as she struggled in her chains even more.

"Stop it! No! Let them g-"

A guard had slammed the butt of his sword hard into her stomach. Phayto just smiled at her then spoke again.

"Like I said, you will do it at some point, but first I want you broken before you do that."

He chuckled as he left out of that room and went to the next stone chambers that Kagura and Minerva were being held in. He had told them the same thing that he had told Erza about their guildmates lives were in their hands and if they took too long to be broken their comrades were going to die. Both of them didn't want to believe him and just like Erza, their torture began.

Erza, Minerva and Kagura suffered through beatings, being chained with their arms up with weights pulling them downwards and being dunked into ice cold water tied up.

As they were being tortured Phayto was meeting with his strongest members again.

"So now I am having them to be broken so that they will obey your every command given to them. They will soon give in and when they do I will let you three see how pitiful they look. They will be at your mercy and beg you not to hurt them."

Crymson just looked away and Seikage lowered his head and Rexmond stood up to leave.

"I'm going to my room."

He left them alone then went to his room, of course to get to his room he would have to pass the stone chamber that Minerva was in. He stopped to look through keyhole to see Minerva on the stone floor. He wasn't surprised to find her naked in there and he went on back to walking to get to his room.

With Seikage, he had had to go through a different way to get to his room but just like Rexmond he had to pass Kagura's chamber. He could hear light breathing but he knew very well that Kagura was trying to keep herself together.

As for Crymson he walked passed Erza's chamber but he went to his personal training room. He was annoyed about something but it was nothing to do with his comrades. When he got to his training chamber he looked at his steel hoop as if he was in deep thought.

"Will this plan of the Master really work? Would we really be able to break them to the point that they plead us for mercy? I know that in the past I just wanted someone to help me carry out the lost bloodline but is this okay?"

He blinked when he saw a small scratch on his hoop then began to clean it.

"She managed to scratch my hoop huh? She is impressive indeed."

With Phayto he was in the lab of the Crow Anchor guild. As he was in there he looked at his blue prints of what he was planning.

"The plan is now on it's second phase. I just need to have them broken so that they'll be put into these machines for their magic to be absorbed and the era of the wizards will be over!"

In the stone chamber Erza was laying on her side with no clothes on. Her hands where chained behind her back and her feet were chained to the wall. She just laid there with her eyes clothes.

"Please...forgive us...everyone..."

She looked at the stone ceiling since in the stone chambers there weren't any windows. In the stone chambers that she, Kagura and Minerva were in they couldn't tell if anyone walked by. The only time if they heard anything was if they tried to move with the chains on them and if someone opened the door. The stone walls were so thick that not even breathing could be heard and if they screamed no one would be able to hear them.

Phayto returned back to his office and looked at the three main guards that were assigned to torture Erza and the others.

"I see that you all had fun to torture them."

"Yes sir, we want to know something."

"What is it?"

"How long will it be for all three of them to break?"

"Well I know that breaking them won't be too easy so it might take at least one week if not more. Do whatever you want but don't do anything sexually, that's for the Crymson and the others to do. If you want to feel free to torture them even at night. I want them broken as soon as you can. Torture them until they pass out, don't give them food or water. They must learn their place in this guild!"

"Yes Sir!"

With that the soldiers left to plot what they were going to do for the next week of torturing. Phayto chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Well Erza, Kagura and Minerva. I wonder how long it really would be until you three finally break. I look forward to seeing those pleading voices begging for mercy. I can almost taste it happening you three will be nothing more than woman who are just man pleasures."

**AN: There is Chapter 4! Will Erza, Minerva and Kagura be okay or will they suffer worse than they have before? Read and find out! Bye!**


	5. Minerva 1

It had been a few days of constant brutal torturing for Erza, Minerva and Kagura. The torture for them had doubled than the first day and now it was day and night that all three of them had to endure until they finally broke. The beatings on the first day was with a wooden stick but now the guards were using a metal pipe while they were chained upside down. Followed by being dunked into cold water and being chained by their arms with bigger weights pulling them down. To make it worse for them the guards were also telling them that their guild mates were dying because of them.

As for Rexmond, Crymson and Seikage all three of them didn't want to stick around to hear the women screaming. Rexmond had his head lowered then looked at his comrades who weren't looking at him.

"Do you think the Master is going too far with this?"

Seikage shrugged.

"I don't know, he did say that in the start that they needed to be broken so that we could mate with them and enlarge our bloodline. It's not they're the only females we captured from those guilds in Fiore."

Crymson looked at him.

"I'm on both sides, I do want to enlarge our bloodline but at the same time I don't want to do it in a forceful way."

Rexmond stood up then left out of the room and headed to where the prison chambers were. When he got there he went inside to check if the rest of the Sabertooth team was still alive. He saw that they were just passed out.

"At least they're alive."

He turned to leave but then he stopped when he felt something grab his ankle. He looked behind him to see that Sting was glaring at him.

"Don't grab me like-"

"Where is Minerva?"

Rexmond blinked.

"Minerva?"

"Where is she?!"

"...she's in a different prison chamber, along with the other girls."

"Let them go..."

Rexmond lowered his head.

"I don't have the power to do that."

He turned around and left out of the prison.

"...I'm sorry..."

He left to another part of the prison and was walking through the hallway. He stopped when he saw Phayto coming towards him smiling.

"Just the one I wanted to see."

"Yes Master?"

"Come with me."

"Yes sir."

They began to walk through the hallway and as they were walking Phayto began to talk.

"Alright the woman that you brought here has finally broken and now she is ready for you to mate with her."

"Um Master, in her current state that's not something I can do."

"Would you rather the guards did it? I'm sure they'll be more than happy to."

Rexmond clenched his fists.

"No sir, I'll do it."

"Good."

When they got to the torture chamber that Minerva was in Rexmond saw Minerva on the stone floor naked and wet. A few guards were just looking at her then they saw Phayto and Rexmond coming to them. Rexmond looked at Minerva who was just in shock and was shaking where she was. Phayto just smiled at Minerva then looked at Rexmond.

"Isn't great to see a woman in such a state where she will beg you for anything?"

"..."

"Now Rexmond, she's all yours."

Rexmond nodded then picked Minerva up, draping her body over his shoulder and carried her out of there to his room.

When he got there he gently sat Minerva on his bed. He wasn't sure what to do but then he saw her lips moving and leaned closer and heard what she was whispering.

"...father...please...give me...my clothes back...I'm sorry..."

Rexmond backed off then looked at Minerva.

"I won't touch you tonight but please don't be afraid of me."

He reached out to touch her but Minerva flinched when his hand was on her shoulder. Rexmond then left to the large bathroom that was attached to his room and got the water running. He was happy for the large bathtub he had then he left back to the bed that Minerva was still sitting on. He gently picked her up and took her to the now filled tub.

When he got there he sat her in the tub. It was warm, hot water and Rexmond still held her up so she wouldn't fall. He had her arms to be wrapped round his neck as he was washing her. He didn't seem to mind that he was doing that and that since she was hanging onto him her breasts was pressed up against his chest. After washing her and her hair and dried her off then carried her back to the room. After he took the towel off her he took his hoodie off and put it on Minerva who still didn't say anything but she did clench his hoodie to her.

He gently pushed her back so that she was laying on her back then he looked at her face. He saw that she had been crying and that there were a couple bruises on her face. He got off the bed and left to get some medicine. He came back, sat on the bed and gently placed Minerva's head on his lap. As he was putting the medicine on her face Minerva was whimpering asking him to stop. That alone he was able to not worry too much about hurting her.

When he was done he held Minerva close to him as they slept.

The next morning Minerva woke up but she felt different as if she was chained and that there was something on her that was covering her. She sat up, wincing in pain from all the beatings she went through.

She looked down to see the hoodie that she was wearing then she looked around the room she was in and blushed when she realized that it was a bedroom.

"How did I get here?"

Just then the door opened and Rexmond came into the room with a tray of food for breakfast. After getting to the bed he looked at Minerva.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake."

He went to her but saw that she had tried to move away from him.

"I'm not going to harm you right now, I just want you to eat."

She just looked at him then faced him.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't need to, not now at least."

Minerva just looked at him then Rexmond began to spoon feed her. For Minerva the food was amazing and she was eating it as if it was the best thing in life. Minerva hadn't eaten since her arrival so eating the food now was enough for her.

When she was done Rexmond looked at the tray that was clean from the food then he looked at her.

"You must have really liked the food."

Minerva looked at him then looked away.

"I was hungry that's all."

He nodded then looked at how his hood was on her and blushed looking away.

"What is it that you humans say in moments like these, is it 'cute'?"

"Is what cute?"

"You look cute wearing my hoodie."

Minerva just looked at the hoodie she was wearing then Rexmond hugged her to him with his head in her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you see, I always wanted to know what it was like being with a human girl."

"Sorry but, I just can't...my comrades are..."

"Alive."

She blinked then looked at him and he let her go, looking away.

"They are?"

"Yes but I won't be able to let you see the-"

He stopped when he felt Minerva placed her head into his back.

"Please...let me see them...I'll do anything...just let me see them..."

"I can't."

He felt something wet dripping onto his back.

"Minerva..."

"Please...even for just a little...let me see them..."

Rexmond frowned he really didn't like how Minerva sounded and looked when she begged. His master on the other hand would have enjoyed it but he sure didn't.

"Alright."

Minerva looked at him as he looked at her.

"I will let you see them but you can't stay there too long, understand?"

Minerva nodded then they left to the prison.


	6. Minerva 2

When Minerva and Rexmond arrived to the prison.

"Alright they're in the back, don't be too long."

Minerva nodded and went into the chamber. When she got to the last cell she saw Sting and the others in there. She dropped to her knees and reached in.

"Sting..."

Sting opened his eyes and looked up with whatever strength he had left in him. When he saw that it was Minerva he smiled.

"Princess... you're okay."

Minerva nodded then she had tears forming.

"I...I was told that...you were all dead."

"No we're just...prisoners..."

Minerva lowered her head then wiped her tears away and Sting looked at her.

"Don't give up milady..."

"I just feel so alone..."

"You're not."

Rexmond could hear everything that was going on then he left to see if there was a way that the locked up wizards would have a chance being free again.

When he got to Phayto's office Phayto looked at him.

"Is something wrong Rexmond, what is it?"

"Master, I was wondering if there was a way if we could release the guilds we captured."

"What for?"

"Well Sir, if we were to enlarge the Soul bloodline wouldn't be best to have the wizards fight us when we're ready?"

"It would but at the same time since you and your partners are mating with human females your offspring won't be at full strength compared to a pure blooded member of your kind."

"..."

"But if you insist mate with the human you have and I will add more to your offspring when you have impregnated her. If she succeeds, then I will let her and her guild go."

Rexmond nodded then left out of the office to get Minerva. He was surprised that Minerva was already in the hallway waiting for him then they walked to his room.

When they got to his room Minerva had her head down and her hands behind her back while Rexmond just sat on the foot of his bed. Minerva could sense that something was wrong but she didn't know what. She was thankful that he wasn't trying to hurt her in any way but she could since that something wasn't right.

"Minerva, right?"

She looked at him.

"Yes."

"You know what's about to happen right? On why I was ordered to bring you here."

Minerva just looked away, shaking a little.

"Personal torture?"

He looked at her.

"Yes."

He stood up and began to approach her and she backed into a wall.

"Wait a second, why were you being nice to me in the first place if you were going to do this?"

He looked away.

"No reason."

He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed then climbed on top of her. Minerva tried to push him off but he used one hand to put hers above her head. He came down and began to kiss her. Minerva struggled but then Rexmond stopped and looked at her. Minerva looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please...don't do this..."

Rexmond closed his eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to."

With that he attacked her neck with kisses and gentle nibbles. He used his free hand to undo his hoodie that she was still wearing. After he managed to get it undone he layed completely on top of her allowing his well built abs press on her. He slid down a little so that his chest was at her stomach so that he could see her breasts. He was impressed at how full they were and kissed her collarbone. Minerva managed to break a hand free from his despite how sore her arms were from her torture. She placed a hand on his shoulder to push him off which was a bad idea because he had took a nipple into his mouth. When Minerva felt him do that she bit back a moan and she felt him gently grab her other breast.

"...s-stop...please..."

Rexmond then lowered his head and licked his way up from her breasts to her neck. He soon felt a twitch in his pants but he didn't want to do anything else to Minerva at the moment. He then sat up and Minerva looked at him, still scared of what else he was planning.

Rexmond slid himself down and looked down at her. He then opened her legs and Minerva looked away.

"No matter how much I beg, you're still going to do this." 

He looked at her and she closed her eyes and gave in.

"Please...be gentle..."

Rexmond nodded.

"I will."

With that he undid his pants and got ready to insert himself into her. As he was getting inside of her he understood why she asked him to start off gentle and he felt how hurt around him but he just hoped that Minerva wouldn't feel too much pain.

"I can't believe this is how you humans mate, completely different from us."

Minerva didn't look at him then she felt him lay on her so that it would be easier for him to move. At first it was painful but after a few gentle thrusts Rexmond got used to it but he wasn't sure what Minerva felt. As he held onto her her he was thrusting deep into her.

"So tight..."

"..."

He went on but then he felt something going through him then he tightened his hold on Minerva who winced.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cumming."

Minerva's eyes widen in panic as she began to squirm.

" I am too, but please not there! Anywhere but there!"

"I have to."

She squirmed more but her struggling was in vain.

"No! Please! I don't want to get pregnant!"

He held her place and both of them came. When Minerva felt him cumming inside of her body, her eyes widen as if she had seen a ghost and tears formed.

"No..."

She just that she couldn't move and Rexmond pulled out and looked at her. It honestly hurt him to see that Minerva was in shock that he had done this to her and now in a matter of time she was going to have his child.

"Lay on your stomach."

She blinked looking at him.

"What?"

"Lay on your stomach."

Minerva was too scared to move from the spot she was in then Rexmond turned her on her stomach and held her in place as she was squirming again.

"No, not there!"

"I'm not putting it in your rear."

Minerva then felt him insert himself back into her entrance and her layed on top of her.

"If I were you, I would hold still."

With that he began thrusting like her did before but this time he had to cover her mouth with a cloth gag as he thrusting into her since she was screaming this time. As for Minerva she just wanted this nightmare to end. It wasn't before long that Minerva felt Rexmond's body arch with her as he came inside of her.

"I have to make sure you get pregnant."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face then she felt him get off of her. She managed to lay on her side and curl up into a ball as tears streamed down her face. Rexmond honestly felt sorry for her and he really didn't want to do what he had just done to her. He looked away in shame as he spoke.

"I know that you won't ever forgive me but please know that I was ordered to."

With that he put on different pants and left out of his room leaving a more broken Minerva laying naked on his bed.

"...it hurts..."

**AN: Well there is Chapter 6! That was hard, first time for me to write a lemon. I hope that I did a good job. Thank you for reading this far and I will update soon, Bye!**


End file.
